Toxic Hybrid Heart
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: Arabelle Mikaelson, twin sister of Niklaus Mikaelson finds herself in the small town of La Push Washington after washing her hands of the mess her siblings had caused in new Orleans. She didn't expect to find a soul mate in a hot headed vampire hating shape shifter. if you asked her its all al little arse over head. kind of a cross over, Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

I let an impish grin cover my delicate features while my bare feet pounded into the forest floor, I took great joy in running it was one of the only things in my life anymore that gave me any sense of true freedom. My brother could never understand my love for the feel of the wind around me and my bare feet in the mud, he would rather drive one of his many flashy cars.

I tilt my head to the side when I catch the sounds of what seemed to be a pack of werewolves after a vampire, if you could call it that. The cold ones were what I could only describe as an off brand, a spell designed to kill us gone horribly wrong.

The hiss is what really gave it away, real vampires don't hiss like frightened kittens or have blood red eyes warning the humans of what you were before you even got a chance to sink your teeth in. I smiled turning swiftly in the direction of the struggle, it had been awhile since I had the pleasure of ripping a heart out.

I got close enough to spot two groups of people, one side was a clan of cold ones as far as I could tell, by the slight sparkling as the light littered through the trees, the other a group of the biggest werewolves I had seen in ages.

I assumed I had wandered into a reservation, russest blood ran large and hot. The poor bloke in the middle is who I was most interested in, newly turned probably, and shit out of luck.

I made my presence known quickly, placing myself in the middle of the conflict, I wrapped an arm around the newborn's neck pressing his back to my chest to restrain his failed attempts to get away.

"Now, now what's with all the fuss?" I asked my voice accented and mischievous.

Both sides of the clearing freeze uncertain of how to respond, "All right darling?" I leaned down to ask to struggling vampire in my arms. He hissed at me and I frown looking between the two groups. "Well then he's quiet rude isn't he?"

"Who are you?" One of the cold ones asked me he seemed to be the leader, he was older than the rest of them, and his blonde hair was slicked back professionally.

"More importantly, what is going on here?" I asked changing the subject easily, "Here I was looking for a quiet place to settle for a few years while my damaged little family cleaned up the mess they've made for themselves and I stumble into a war between knock off vampires and pissy werewolves."

The largest wolf rumbled at me, his eyes were almost as black as his fur and I could tell by his stature that he was the Alpha. I smile at him lazily.

"Well bloody hell mate, I can't understand a word your saying."

He seemed to roll his eyes at me and seconds later a large native American man was standing in front of me, built and sanding almost seven feet tall and very naked.

"Well the werewolf is a bit of a dish isn't he?" I said looking at the cold ones, a few of them chuckled and a couple wrinkled their noses in distaste.

"We're not Werewolves we're shape shifters." The alpha corrected in a deep harsh voice.

I grin at him, "Even better proper werewolves are a pain in the arse."

He glares at me and I sigh at the lack of hospitality, "Right who are you lot then?"

He eyes me warily as he answers, his wolves still positioned to attack me at his command, "Sam Uley. This is my pack and you're on Quileute land."

My face lights up, "So I did wonder onto the reservation, well pat myself on the back for that one, I do love the stories."

He eyes me curiously as if not sure what to make of me.

"I'm Carlisle Cullun, this is my wife Esme and my family, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward." The one I had pegged as the leader of the clan spoke up proving me right.

"Charmed." I smirked tilting my head in a mock bow, jerking the vampire in my arms when he started to struggle once again.

"What did you mean by knock off vampires?" The blonde one named Rosalie asked her nose turned up at me her tone bitchy.

"I mean off brand, in bred, cheap hard copies. Take your pick sweetheart." I sneer sweetly not giving her a chance to out bitch me. I have a feeling that if I wasn't such an amusing person they wouldn't be tolerating me for so long, but some of them seemed to be enjoying my presence.

"There are other vampires?" Sam asked in his deep rumbling voice his brows furrowed as he watched the newborn struggle in vain in my arms.

"Well now I'm feeling a little insulted, cold ones are the only kind of vampires you get around here?"

"What are you?" Sam asked his eyes narrowed at me in distrust and curiosity.

"I'm what a real vampire looks like darling. All warm flesh, blood pumping, beating heart, blood sucking immortal." I grinned quite enjoying myself choosing to ignore the similarities between me and Niklaus peeking their way through the surface.

"You see Vampires were created by a spell a couple thousand years ago, cold ones were created by another spell meant to kill us, but it went horribly wrong, the vampire she tested it on, ended up like you cold hard skin, un-beating hearts, Bloody red eyes, and you sparkle in the sunlight instead of burn. A disappointment really."

After the impromptu history lesson, they were all watching me curiously like I was something they had never encountered and I guess I was.

Sam gave a look back at the three other wolves flanking him and they shifted back into human form. Two boys and a girl.

The boys were younger than I expected teenagers really though they didn't look it, one had curly hair and soft eyes, the other short wavy hair and eyes that held the light of a puppy and reminded me painfully of Henrik. The girl way about twenty or so if I had to guess, she had short straight hair and held a slight look alike to the puppy like boy, I assumed they were siblings with the way she shifted toward him protectively.

"What do you want?" The girl asked harshly.

I tutted, "I still don't know what all the fuss is about." I said indicating to the situation around us and jostling the cold body in my arms.

"They broke the treaty." Sam explained. Glaring at the vampire clan across from them.

"He's not with us." Edward argued glaring back but only really accomplishing to look Angsty.

"So you're mad at them, because a vampire came on your land. And their mad at you because he's not with them and you want him dead?" I ask curiously.

They shifted uncomfortably, the youngest puppy like wolf nodded his head yes at me in response to my question.

I scoff, "Well then you're going about this all arse over face." I turn the body in my arms faster than they can see getting a hand in his cold hard chest, my fist grips his cold un-beating heart and he gasps, "Toot aloo darling." I drawl yanking hard letting his body fall to me feet and his heart fall carelessly out of my hand. "There, problem solved."

They're all staring at me horrified, Sam growls at me shifted forward threateningly, "Who are you?" He demands.

I sneer at him narrowing my hazel eyes, "I assume you're joking."

"You're a Mikaelson." Carlisle says his voice barely above a whisper his face filled with barely concealed fear.

I tilt my head in acknowledgement.

"Arabelle (R-Uh-Bell) Mikaelson. The pleasure is yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam took in the look of absolute horror and unadulterated fear on the cullen's faces and shifted his hackles his pack once again shifting around him.

I grinned lazily blinking my muted blue eyes at him in a way I knew was innocent and unarming.

"You can't stay here." He warned.

"On the contrary mate, I can and I will and you can't do a bloody thing about it." I tsk'd wiping my still bloody hand on my light wash jeans leaving a noticeable smear of crimson.

"If you live here you live by our rules." He demanded his glare harshly in place as he shifted toward me threateningly.

I feel a look of amusement bubble to the surface and I clasp my hands behind my back and rock on my heels like a child, "Oh? Do tell."

"You don't feed off the humans in La push." He started.

I grimaced sucking in air through my pearly white teeth, "Ohh bad idea. You see if you want to keep your humans safe you would let me."

He growled frustrated, "How would that possibly keep the humans safe?"

"Well you see," I said pacing around the circle lightly, "My way, I tap a quick vein drink my fill, heal them with a little vampire blood and compel them to forget it ever happened."

I pause noting he looked more confused than anything else and continue on.

"Your way and I slowly lose my tolerance until, I snap and slaughter your entire town, in an unfortunately bloody accident."

"True vampires can bite without turning." Carlisle explained obviously knowing more about true vampires than he let on to his family.

"What do you mean compel?" Sam asked hesitantly, he was trying not to be intimidated and I almost respected him for it.

I smirk waving a hand at his littlest wolf, "May I? Never mind of course I may." I mutter carelessly practically floating over to the little wolf.

His eyes angel soft brown eyes were wide and fearful as they stared into my watery blues and I soften them drawing him in with the fluctuation of my pupils.

"Sit little wolf." I command softly, watching as he did so without a thought about it, "Good." I purred see Sam watching with a look of helplessness and disbelief on his face, "Now roll over."

He rolled over showing me his stomach in a move I purposely wanted to show vulnerability. I blink my eyes over to Sam breaking the compulsion and smile tightly.

My phone beeped and I pull it out to read a text message, its from the real state agent that I bought the house from telling me it was ready for me to move in.

"Ah if you'll excuse me, I'm needed else where."

I don't give them a chance to respond before I'm already out of the forest and onto the road heading toward my new life.

….

"Would you please remind me why exactly we're doing this?" Jacob grumbled coming to a stop outside the large almost mansion style house located right outside the reservation.

"Because Sam told us to." Quil snorted "And he didn't want to send Seth after the whole 'good puppy' thing earlier. Which by the way wasn't as funny as it looked." He chastised when Jared started laughing. "You weren't there so you don't know."

They stopped at the drive way, shifted uncomfortably at the fact that they were standing in a Vampire's driveway at like one in the morning.

Jacob tilted his head trying to get a lock on her heartbeat, his brows furrowed in bemusement, "She's sleeping."

"Vampires don't sleep." Jared scoffed.

"Apparently we don't know what vampires do, now go knock on the door." Quil hissed pointing toward the big red front door.

Jacob rolled his eyes at the two of them, pushing them toward the porch and following closely behind. He raised a large fist and pounded on the door, fighting the urge to tuck tail and run, when her heartbeat picked up signaling that she was awake.

Seconds later she was pulling open the heavy painted wood door, in nothing but a pair of lavender panties and a white tank top, a sleepy look on her face.

Jared and Jacob sucked in a breathe, Quil's memories did not do her justice, her legs were toned and mile long, and her long strawberry blonde hair was damp making it look more bronzed then it actually was, it was dripping water onto her tank top, and they had to avert their eyes from the seductive picture it made.

They shook away the thoughts reminded themselves that she was a vampire even though she had a heartbeat and her skin was slightly tanned and putting off warmth, her eyes were not an unsettling red or unnatural bronze they were a muted blue color almost like the sky when it was about to rain kind of watery and just a little grey.

It also helped that she didn't smell like a vampire, the sickly sweet scent usually associated with the blood suckers wasn't hanging in the air making their noses burn and their bodies shake with the need to shift, she smell like the earth with just a hint of sweetness, like a cherry blossom.

Her eyes light up in recognition at the sight of Quil, "You're that one bloke from earlier." She said her English accent surprising them once more.

Quil nodded carefully, "I'm Qui Arteara the fifth."

She leans carelessly on the door frame with a lazy smirk on her lips, "Bit of a mouth full darling. Arabelle Mikaelson, the first, last and only."

He snorts, "And you say mine was a mouth full." He joked Quil warming up to the vamp alarmingly fast.

Her smirk widens, "Who're your friends." She said with a jerk of her delicate chin in their direction.

"That's Jacob Black and Jared Cameron." He said pointing to each of them in turn.

Jared nodded hesitantly and Jacob crossed his arms over his chest glaring out of principle.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Oh look another Lockwood. What do you want?" She questioned her sleepy haze finally wearing off and her usual demeanor falling slowly back into place.

Jared cleared his throat, "On behalf of Sam we came to invite you to a bomb fire at first beach tomorrow night."

She raised a brow at him, "You want me to come to your little pack party… why?"

"You said you liked the stories." Jacob said gruffly catching her attention. "We'll tell you ours and in exchange you tell us yours."

She grinned darkly at him her eyes darkening slightly, "My story isn't one you want to hear mate, it's long dark and depressing." She swallowed against the ache of hunger building in the back of her throat, she'd need a snack soon.

"You're on Quileute land." Jacob growls, Jared being closer to him grab him arm in an attempt to calm him, "We'd like to know what we're dealing with."

She grinned at him sensing a challenge, she loved a challenge another thing she had in common with Niklaus she hated to lose.

"Alright then, I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She purred causing them to shift back uncomfortably.

"Tomorrow then." Quil agreed trying to ease the tension she and Jacob had created.

She grinned at them, the sight of it making their hearts race, in a way that made them want to run.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."


	3. Chapter 3

I pranced out of the house around noon when my highly tuned ears picked up the purr of a familiar engine. I had thrown on a pair of sweatpants over my underwear and stood patiently on the porch, my lip pulled back over my teeth at the hot beams of the sun on my skin.

While the rather impressive daylight on my figure protected me from the burn it still wasn't very comfortable, I just took comfort in the fact that in La Push Washington sunny days like these were few and far in between.

My snarl turned into a grin when my beautiful 67 impala pulled into my brick drive way. The driver of the car climbed out gracefully, a stylish scarf around his neck and a pair of dark glasses covered his eyes, he took a deep breathe inhaling the clean air.

He stood proud at an impressive six foot two, his muscles prominent through his thin cotton shirt. His chocolate brown hair was pushed back out of his face, only a few wild strands falling down over his eyebrow, his skin was tan and clear of blemish, his jaw chiseled. He grinned at me reveling perfect white teeth.

He tossed me the keys pushing his sunglasses onto of his head showing off a pair of gorgeous striking blue eyes.

I flounced down the porch steps plastering myself to his side with a purr, "Hello Jamie, my darling."

"Mmm." He hummed pressing a kiss to the side of my head, "Hello gorgeous, tell me what trouble have you gotten yourself in without me?"

I sighed slipping out from under his arm, I turned running a hand lovingly down the side of my car, "On the contrary mate, I've been invited to a bonfire." My grin was something wolfish, amusement dancing behind my blue eyes.

He moaned pitching the bridge of his nose, "Uh Huh and what's the catch?"

I hummed leaning into his stomach running my hands up his chest "They're shape shifters." I purred my hands sliding around the necklace hanging in the center of his collar bones my eyes glaring at it in distaste.

He of course noticed, swallowing thickly eyeing my darkening look with caution. I shook it off smiling up at him hellishly, "Tall, dark , _delicious_ shape shifters."

He moaned tossing his head back with a laugh. "Can I have one?"

"I get first pick."

….

I pulled into first beach with a smile, I had dressed down in a faded taupe v-neck with the sleeves pushed up to my elbows, it was tucked into a pair of frayed dark wash shorts, and finished off with a pair of vintage cowboy boots.

I climbed out of the car, Jamie doing the same behind me. I pushed a piece of strawberry blonde hair behind my ear, the large blue stone on my right hand catching the last remaining light of the evening.

I walked tall and proud toward the large group of Quileute's gathered on the beach, my form radiating power, Jamie a looming figure close behind me.

Sam met me first, his body a visible barrier between me and the rest of his pack, he glared at Jamie, " _He_ goes." He boomed crossing his arms over his large chest.

I narrow my eyes at him my lip pulled back in what would have been a nasty snarl if Jamie hadn't nudged me in the back, I shifted forward on my heels nose to nose to Sam, "He's _my_ sire, he _stays_."

I pushed past him easily knowing that, while Jamie had broken the sire bond a long time ago and the necklace he worn around his neck held vervain, he was easily my best friend and I didn't intend to enter a pack of shape shifters without him.

I might not need the backup but it's still nice to have some.

I hear the squeal of a little girl and not two seconds later a small warm body collides with my legs.

" _Clair!"_

I glance down at whom I assume to be Clair, a young native girl peers up at me with impossibly large brown eyes, her long dark hair is braided hazardously, and her smile is missing a tooth.

" _Clair"_

I turn my amused eyes to the owner of the panicked voice, by now we're drawing a little bit of a crowd. "Oh Quil, hello darling." I smirk with a waggle of my fingers.

He gives me a barely there nod "Arabelle." He greets with some difficulty.

His heart stutters as I turn my gaze toward the little girl giggling against my legs, and I can feel the eyes of Sam burn a hole into my back as I crouch down in front of her.

"And I assume you would be miss Clair then?" She giggles again nodding her head at me, I smile at her. "Well Clair, you're a pretty little duck aren't you?"

She blushes pink, shrugging shyly, I wink at her holding my hand out for her to take. "I'm Arabelle, it's an old name and I image a little difficult to say, so you can just call me Belle if you like."

She seems to study me for a minute before smiling her approval and thrusting her arms up toward me, I can feel everyone shift forward to take her but before they can, I swing her up onto my hip standing back up straight as I did so.

Quil breathes an obvious breath of relief and I glare at him appalled at the insinuation "She's a _child."_

He looks taken back by my obvious distain, "I'm five." Clair corrects obvious _scandalized_ my use of the term _child._

I fake a gasp turning my head to look at her face, "Are you now? I'm terribly sorry darling I had no idea."

She giggles at me, and I bounce her in my arm, "Five you say? That's how many brothers I have."

Her eyes widen in amazement and I can see the pack stand at attention at the little titbit of information I just reveled from the corner of my eye.

" _Really?"_

"Yes and _two_ sisters."

"Those Mikaelson _boys_ though." Jamie said from beside me sounding a little breathy, I raised an eyebrow at him and he let out a whistle.

The wolf I had come to know as Jared gave him a weird look as he fanned himself with his hand, "I mean _Kol_ is just-"

"A trouble making child, you would do best to stay away from." I snap with a glare.

He shrinks under my glare no doubt seeing my twin brother in the facial expression.

I feel a small tap on my shoulder and turn my blue eyes back to the little girl in my arms, "S'more."

I chuckle, "You want a s'more?"

She nods her head excitedly more strains of hair falling out of her braid as she did so, "You can have one!" She said happily.

"No Clair she doesn't eat S'mores." Jacob sneered from where he stood in between Quil and Jared. I smirk at him.

"On the contrary Lockwood I _love_ S'mores."

Jamie's mouth popped open " _oh my god_ " he gasped nodding his head at me while he pointed at Jacob, "I can totally see that."

"who _is_ Lockwood?!"

….

By the time the sun went down most of the people had cleared the beach except for who I was introduced to as the tribes elders and the pack.

I had bargained them into telling me their legends first before I tell them the tragic story of my life that had become a legend itself.

"We told you our stories, now we want to hear yours" Sam's voice boomed while the pack watched me with cautious eyes and the Elders glared at Jamie and I.

"But your whole pack isn't here yet." I state tilting my head at him.

He crossed his arms over his chest looking very put out by my statement. "And what makes you think that?"

"You're uneasy. You keep glancing back at the woods, and since I can only assume you wouldn't send out a pack member alone you're waiting on two of them."

Seth shook his head in awe, "How do you know that?"

I smile at him, "You might not be actual _werewolves_ but you are stills wolves, _little wolf_ "

I smirked when I heard foot steps approaching from behind me raising a brow at Sam I clasped my hands together standing up, "So the gangs all here then?" I drawled spinning around on my heel.

My muted blue eyes met angry brown ones, I felt magic surge through the air around me and my heart made a slightly alarming palpitation.

The stranger with the eyes staggered back from me, his pack mate raising his arm in an aborted attempt to steady him. We spoke at the same time.

" _Who the hell are you?"_


	4. Chapter 4

In the seconds that follow its chaos Embry is in front of Paul trying to get him to calm down, Jamie is blocking Arabelle from everyone's view and Sam and the rest of the pack are trying to figure out how something like this could happen.

The spirits matched you with someone who not only was supposedly your perfect match your- _soul mate_ but also with the best chance of carrying on the wolf gene to the next generation, Arabelle is a _Vampire_ they can't have children.

Once Paul stopped shaking he stood stock still his mind racing a hundred miles per hour he obviously figured out that he had imprinted but from what he had seen in his pack mates minds when you imprint you see your future with that person, he seemed to see a thousand years into the past.

He saw flashes.

two babies being born a boy and a girl, in the Viking age their names utter out loud, _Arabelle, Niklaus._

A little girl in a wool dress her strawberry blonde hair in tangles whipping around her baby face, dirt smudged on her flushed cheeks, her human heart pounding in her chest while she ran laughter spilling from her mouth.

A girl who looked about fifteen who's strawberry blonde hair was braided neatly all the way down her back, her worn blue dress matching her eyes alight with mischief. She held a sword proudly in her dainty hands the blade crossed with that of an older gentleman his long hair was dark he smirked back at her.

The same girl now looking to be in her yearly to mid twenties aged beautifully the dress she wore then was white the bottom black with dirt as she ran through the forest calling back behind her " _Come on nik!"_

A scream. A little boy covered in blood. A pair of shaking hands reaching for him, the same white dress covered in blood. " _HENRIK"_

A stronger hand reaching out to strike the cheek of the young women.

And finally a curse.

He came back to reality to _her_ voice, "I want to know what the hell just happened!" She demanded.

Sam stepped up to her toe to toe and while he stood at almost seven feet tall she still managed to seem bigger.

" _After_ you tell us your story, the gangs all here _remember?"_ He sneered nodding his head toward each of them.

"Paul, Embry. This is Arabelle. Now that we're all acquainted." He motioned with his large hand back over to the bonfire. She pulled her lips back in a snarl a low growl sounding from her throat but she didn't argue dropping harshly onto the large log in front of the fire.

Once everyone was seated and starting at her intently she took a deep breath and started her story, her eyes seemed to glaze over as she recalled the memories.

"The First members of our family were a man named Mikael and his wife Esther. Esther longed for a family, thought, after over a year of marriage, she found herself barren. She went to her sister Dahlia, and begged her to use her magic to grant Esther the ability to have children."

"Dahlia granted this request but made it clear that the magic had a price, and it was a price that Esther was forced to pay years later – her payment to her sister would be her first-born child, and the first-born of her children's children, and their children's children, for as long as Esther's line shall live. She then ordered Esther to pretend her first-born, my eldest sister _Freya,_ had died of a plague, so that Mikael would never know what truly had happened to his daughter when he returned from battle."

Afterward, Esther and Mikael heard from a witch called Ayana, Esther's best friend and mentor, that there was a land where everyone was healthy and strong, a land that ended up being, what is now modern-day _Mystic Falls._ Mikael and Esther along with my eldest brother _Finn,_ and recently born _Elijah_ traveled to this paradise with Ayana, where they settled into a village full of the healthy people they had learned about. _Werewolves._ They lived peacefully for years.

"In the years to follow, Esther bore five more children: Myself and my twin brother _Niklaus, Kol,_ my only other sister _Rebekah,_ and our youngest brother _Henrik._ Mikael often clashed with Niklaus and I, we had an antagonistic and abusive relationship, which only became worse when Klaus Henrik and I snuck out to watch the werewolves transform one night, Henrik was accidentally _mauled_ and _killed_."

"Grief-stricken, Mikael decided to search for a way to protect our family from the werewolves. Though our family friend Ayana refused to help him in fear of upsetting the balance of nature, Mikael soon found another witch who would help him- my mother, Esther. Somehow, they were able to find _the immortality spell_ created by Qetsiyah a thousand years previously, and adapted the spell in order to give us abilities of _superhuman strength, speed. Agility,_ and _healing_. Even _stronger_ then those of the werewolves."

"Esther drew mystic symbols in order to fuel her spell; she called upon the Sun for life, and the white oak tree, long known for being one of earth's eternal objects, for immortality, so that she and Mikael would never again have to suffer the grief of losing a child. In order to complete the ritual, Mikael had us drink wine laced with the blood of _Tatia,_ a petrova oppelganger and distant descendant of the worlds first immortal women, _Amara_ before Mikael thrust his sword through our chests. We awoke in transition, and then on our fathers orders, drank human blood from a village girl in order to complete the transformation into the _Original vampires._ "

"Unfortunately, there were consequences for our transformation, and nature sought to try to restore the balance we upset by giving us a weakness for every strength we had gained. The sun that gave us life now _burned_ us, our thirst for human blood was _insatiable_ , our neighbors could close their homes to us by not inviting us inside. _Vervain_ flowers, which grew at the base of the white oak tree, burned us and _protected against compulsion._ Finally the white oak tree that gave us our immortality, was the only substance of earth that could actually kill us."

"We _burned it to the ground._ "

"But when Niklaus and I killed for the first time it triggered something, our _werewolf gene_. Which ultimately revealed the truth of our parentage to our family- Klaus and I were not Mikael's children, but instead the children of the chief of our village's werewolf clan, with whom our mother had an affair. Once Mikael learned of our mother infidelity and realized that her lover's pack – our Fathers pack were the werewolves who had killed Henrik, Mikael hunted down and killed our father and his entire family, igniting a war between Vampires and Werewolves that still exists to this day."

"Soon after Mikael forced out mother to _curse_ Niklaus and I in order to make our werewolf side dorment so that we would not upset nature further by possessing so much power. We felt _betrayed_ and in retaliation, we killed her. You have to understand that in the beginning we had no control over ourselves, we didn't think we _needed_ any. We're the most power beings on earth, our Parents saw us as _monsters_ and vowed to _destroy_ what they had created. They _hunted_ us for _years_."

"Niklaus and I broke the curse binding our werewolf side and became the worlds _original hybrids,_ all vampires were created from us."

Their faces showed various shades of shock, horror and interest, Embry cleared his throat glancing at Paul out of the corner of his eye as he spoke, "So does being a hybrid mean you can shift into a wolf?"

"Yes," She said with a grimace, "It's a part of my bloodline and I feel the urge to shift often, though I try to refrain from it if I can, it's extraordinarily painful."

"How many of your family are still alive?" Leah asked bluntly.

Arabelle titled her head to the side thinking of the best way to answer that, knowing that Kol was daggered in a box somewhere and deciding to leave him out of the list for now, "These days it's just Elijah, Rebekah, Niklaus and I."

"How come we've never heard of you or your family before?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"Because to the people who have never had the absolute _pleasure_ of meeting us, we don't exist, to them we're just a legend a ghost story to tell around the camp fire, something you told your kids to keep them in the house after dark. Niklaus and I get around more them our other siblings, we have a more _outgoing_ personality." She said with amusement dancing in her eyes a smirk on her pretty lips.

"What do you mean by that?" Paul asked uttering the first word's he had said since they sat down. Her eyes narrowed in on him scanning him from head to toe, she could hear his blood rushing through his veins and feel the heat radiating from him from where she sat and her heart picked up in excitement.

"Everything you are as a human is amplified as a vampire, Nilkaus and I were rebellious, reckless, impulsive, _charming_ -" She smirked, " _wild._ We're the type of storm that blows through towns quickly and suddenly, we're damaged and we leave damage in our wake." She said tensely.

"One last question," Seth smirked eyeing Paul from across the fire, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Arabelle chuckled surprised at the question, she shook her head, "It has been said that all love beings and ends with she who gave us life. A thousand years ago, my mother turned us into monsters, yet still she claimed to love us even as she vowed to destroy us."

"I don't have much faith in love little wolf."


	5. Chapter 5

After the story telling I sat on the log watching the flames, thoughts of my past chilling my bones, the flames did little to warm my cold soul. I kept my eyes trained on Jamie who was peering at Embry with quite a bit of interest, feeling an odd protective instinct over the small pack.

I didn't shift my gaze as I felt the large alpha's presence beside me, his deep musty scent meeting my nose, I wrinkle it slightly, I noticed that shifters have a heavier scent then actual werewolves and I couldn't decide If I liked it or not.

He cleared his throat and I tilted my head in his direction letting on that I was listening, his chest rumbled in annoyed at my stubbornness and I felt my lips twitch up on their own accord.

"How do you feel about imprints?" He questioned, noting the seriousness in his tone I finally turned to face him, letting my eyes flicker over his expression, he didn't give much away.

I sighed, he obviously figured with how long I'd been alive so I would already know what imprinting was, he was correct. I knew that the great native ancestors and ancient magic, tied two souls together, and while I was not Native American nor did I necessarily share their beliefs, I also came from a long line of witches, I was actually the only children who showed any signs of inheriting the magic before the curse, and witches are all about ancestral magic.

I smirked delicately, giving him an honest answer, "I think you have a ridiculously high regard for fate mate." I watched his thick brows furrow as he listened to my answer, "I also know you don't mess with magic, it has a way of biting you in the arse."

"Paul," He started swallowing thickly, nervously, he nodding his head at the hot headed shifter who took that as a subtle clue to make his way over, "He imprinted on you." He said getting straight to the point.

I raised my brows letting that sink in. I watched the shifter as he walked over, he was tall, well over six feet, his russet skin was stretched tightly over highly defined muscles and radiating heat. His eyes though only brown which some might say is the plainest color ( Arabelle disagreed) seemed impossibly deep, and I had yet to see him smile but I imaged it was would be wolfish and alight with mischief not unlike my own.

I hummed, I could do worst, and if ancient magic bound him to a _hellion_ like me then I could only image what his personality would be like, though I already got a glimpse of his temper and while still impressive it paled in comparison to mine.

Said shifter came to a stop in front of us and I was dimly aware of the chatter around us ceasing and I stood up toe to toe with him, I dragged my eyes from his toes all the way to the top of his head before resting back on his eyes, I let my pupil fluctuate just barely watching his own narrow in response to it.

"Hmm."

"Why didn't he tell me himself?" I question dragging my eyes off the shifter and back to the Alpha who only narrowed his eyes and me and tensed his jaw.

My mouth dropped open in a silent "Oh" my eyes alight with mischief, I trailed my finger tips up Paul's arm and over his shoulder watching his muscles quiver under my delicate touch. I let my eyes shift allowing just the slightest glimpse of deep gold and _black_ before they took back their muted blue color, "You don't trust me." I tutted with a smirk.

"Arabelle." Jamie warned watching me closely.

I sent him a cold warning look that caused him to back down instantly, just because he was my one of my best friends did not mean I didn't still hold a grudge over the _vervain_ around his neck. He knew not to cross me.

"Well that won't do will it love?" The question was silky smooth and _charming_ but there was a playfulness to my voice that I knew Jamie recognized with the way he glanced around nervously.

"Since you all invited me to your little pack party I'd assume its only right that I return the favor." I grin letting my eyes momentarily meet every one of the shifters on the beach. "I'm having a _house warming_ of sorts, Sunday night."

After all the shifter was now forever bound to a _Mikaelson_ he'd obviously have to be put to the test, theres no telling if he could handle it.

After all I'm a firm believer in throwing the baby into the deep end to teach it to swim.

I grin hellishly, " It's formal wear only…do come."

…

I stood at the top of the large winding stair case, the center of my new home, watching Vampires, some scattered Human, and the odd Witch here and there all dressed to the nines and holding glasses of champagne wander through the house Sunday night, each one raising a glass to me as they came in hiding their nervousness well.

The shifters weren't here yet and I was a little put out by the fact that I was suddenly worried about them in a room full of vampires.

I suddenly felt a rush of cold air behind me, and my lips stretched into an impossibly large smile, I whirled around and straight into the arms of the hybrid behind me, "Niky!" I greeted knowing I was the only one in the world that could call him that and walk away with my tongue still in my mouth.

He spun me around breathing in my scent, in an act of affection reserved only for myself, "Ari" He greeted the smile evident in his voice.

He held me out at arms length and I did a show of spinning slowly in circle, "You look absolutely sinful sister." He complemented, "And you look positively devilish brother." I teased matching smirks on our lips.

I studied the look on his face for a moment before commenting, "You smell like cheerleader."

He grabs a glass off of a tray as it passed us sending me a shit eating grin, "Why I have no idea what you're talking about."

I smirk at him, "Caroline finally crack then." It's a statement not a question.

He presses his pointer finger to his lips a fake scandalized expression over his face, "A gentleman never tells these things, especially to a lady."

I snort rolling my eyes at him, "Well then it's a good thing you're not a gentleman."

He raises his glass to me, "And you are no lady." I laugh in amusement for a moment before giving him a look.

He sighs like it's a hassle when I know he's dying to tell me anyways, " _Fine,_ yes Caroline did finally _crack_ as you put it, but only with the promise of never laying eyes on me again."

I sigh shaking my head at him, he sends me a look and I shrug back, we're experts at nonverbal communication, seconds later we nod together, "Worth it."

He smiles at me gesturing to the crowd of people below us, "Shall we get this show on the road then?"

I shake my head, "Not quite yet, which reminds me." I said turning to toward the people and letting out a loud whistle, they stop cold turning to face me, "Yes your attention for a moment. There will be a pack of shifters arriving any minute now."  
I paused while a murmur went through the crowd.

I clear my throat and give a tight smile, "Keep your hands off them or I will remove the appendage from your body." Niklaus choked on his champagne in an surprise fit of laughter and I smiled sweetly, "That is all."

When I turn back to Nik his whole face is red in sheer amusement, his blue eyes are watering just slightly and he had champagne dribbling down his scruffy chin. I raise an eyebrow, "Charming."

"Your awfully protective over a meaningless pack of shifters." He hinted watching for my reaction, I sniff looking away from him, "Unless…..don't tell me one of them _imprinted_ on you…"

I scowl at him and he howls in laughter, "That poor bloke,"He gasps through his laughter, "God bless the fool stuck with you forever."

"Yes, God bless him." I hiss, "That means you let this one keep his heart, yes?" I said leaving no room for argument.

His laughter dies down some seeing the look on my face, "Relax dear sister you know I'll do anything you ask of me. I won't lay a hand on him."

"That's all I ask. Now come stand next to me and look presentable."

…

"Are we really gonna do this?" Jared asked no one in particular adjusting his tie while they all gazed up at the large house, the light from it warm and inviting spilling into the street that was lined with cars.

"She's Pauls imprint." Sam said gruffly looking absolutely ridiculous in his suit if you asked Seth who was snickering at him, Paul stood next to Sam trying to ignore his nerves, it was such a foreign feeling for him, he noticed a few people in suits eventer the house and glances down at his own.

It was simple jet black slacks and matching blazer and a deep red dress shirt, with the top view buttons undone and a pair of newish leather biker boots, because that's about as formal as he gets.

"This is ridiculous," Jacob complained pulling at the collar of his white shirt in annoyance, "Shes a vampire, can she even have kids?"

Paul growled at him, and Quil snorted, "Tell you what, when we get in there we'll let you be the one to ask the _Hybrid_ that." He clapped Paul on the shoulder in a show of support before heading toward the house leaving the pack no choice but to follow.

When they entered the house, all the chatter ceased, the crowd stopping to stare at them, but Paul wasn't paying attention, his eyes were glued on the stairs. At the top stood Arabelle, she looked breathe taking and he suddenly found it physically hard to breath while he gazed at her.

She wore a strapless dark red lace dress, that hugged her body like a second skin, it clung to her shapely hips and tiny waist, and its deep sweetheart neckline accentuated her impressive cleavage. She matched it with a delicate necklace, just a lone diamond on a dainty gold chain, the large blue stoned ring still sat on her right hand.

Her light strawberry blonde hair was in voluminous curls all pined to one side and shining where the light hit them. Her muted blue eyes stood out against her dark makeup and her blood red painted lips were pulling into a devious smirk.

He then noticed the man that stood next to her, His strawberry blonde hair was a shade darker then hers, just slightly curly on its own, he wore a pair of black slacks and a matching black button down it was paired with a dark red bow tie and a crisp white blazer. He the same pair of blue eyes and an identical smirk stretched on his stubbed cheeks.

He glanced between the two for a moment before it clicked in and his brain supplied the name.

Niklaus.

When the two noticed the noise die down they looked up, Arabelle's eyes locked on Paul and smirked, Niklaus followed his sisters line of sight to one of the tallest Quileute's in the room which was saying a lot considering he was pretty sure they were all at least six feet tall and waggled his fingers tauntingly.

Arabelle noticed them all shift uncomfortably at the attention rolled her eyes gracefully making her way down the stairs Klaus followed along carelessly behind her.

The crowd parted like the red sea for the twins leaving a path directly to the pack of shifters, Arabelle came to a stop directly in front of Paul, "Hello love." She purred curling her fingers around his belt loop, she plucked a champagne from a tray as it was passing and held it up in front of his face as an offering. He smirked taking it from her delicate hand.

The room watched on in curiosity and Arabelle rolled her eyes plastering herself to Paul side she turned to address the room, "What are you wankers looking at? Never seen so many tan people in one place before? Though that is understandable considering some of you will never step foot into the sunlight again." She grinned hellishly at a group of nightwalkers.

Niklaus snorted in amusement at his sisters speech making a shooing motion with his hand and watching as the room went back to their own conversation not wanting to anger the siblings.

"Well then." She sighed turning back to face the pack, "Quileute's this is my twin brother Niklaus, Nik this is the Quileute pack and _this_ is Paul."

Niklaus grinned lazily, "Lovey to meet you all", before moving swiftly and getting an arm around Pauls shoulder dragging him down to his level, his drink dangling carelessly from his fingers, "Paul was it? You hurt my dear sister and I'll rip your heart out of your chest, and give it to her in a box wrapped in a pretty red bow for our birthday."

Paul shoved his arm off in shoulder in a move that made Arabelle raise her eyebrows in shock she hadn't seen anyone lay a land on Niklaus and live other then Elijah in years. Niklaus also raise his brow impressed at the shifter.

"It would cause me physical pain to hurt her." He growled.

"Good." Klaus chirped, "Glad it's settled."

"I'm Sam Uley, Aplha of the Quileute pack." Sam introduced himself to the newest Hybrid his wolf eager to assert his dominance not that Niklaus lets him have any. He just glances up at him with a smirk.

"I'm the Alpha male darling." He stated simply something dark in his eyes.

Sam visibly bristled though Arabelle couldn't decide if it was because of Nik use of the word 'darling' or his blatant disrespect of his position, it make her giggle and Paul glanced down at her in surprise at the sweet noise.

"Oh look," She began when a trio stopping in front of them, "It's the Salvatores. And you brought the doppelganger, how nice." She sniffed looking at Elena in distaste.

The gilbert girl rolled her eyes gripping Stefan's hand and leaning into his side. "Someones out to kill her again, so we had to let her tag along." Damon smirked winking at Arabelle when she laughed at him.

"Well, bloody hell I would do the world a favor and just let Nik kill her if I wasn't so fond of Stefan here. Nikys cause the untimely demise of so many of the men out little sister has been _involved_ with, I'm quite fond of this one." She said with a pout tilting her head to look at him.

Stefan's lips twitched despite himself, while Elena glared at her.

"Oh! Matt darling there you are!" Arabelle called across the room to a blonde who looked like the classic all American football jock, which he actually was, "Rebekah had so many stories to tell me about you." She smirked watching as he laughed. "Excuse me for a moment," She said slipping out from under Pauls arm, "Play nice." She warned her brother as she moved toward the outside of they're little circle.

She stopped next to Stephan on the way out, giving a smirk at Elena while she spoke to Damon, "Have fun babysitting."

The gilbert girl scoff, turning away in a flourish, "I'm gonna go find Bonni."

Arabelle tutted shaking her head, "Poor girl, she thinks the world revolves around her, you really shouldn't spoil her so much." She teased Stefan.

"Yeah well Steffy here thinks, she just a princess." Damon mocks rolling his eyes as he tossed back his drink.

"Yes well that's all fine and good just make sure you remember," She said gripping Stefans tie in her hand and yanking him down to her height, pressing a red kiss to his cheek like a brand just because she could. Leaning back she smirked at the mark.

"I'm the bloody queen."


	6. Note!

Hello my lovelies,

I know its been way to long and you're all probably cursing me for the fact that this isn't a real chapter yet but I wanted to let you all know that I will be updating again and I haven't given up on any stories my laptop had just given up on me and I now have a new one, so I can resume my writing.

Thank you all for sticking with the stories!

Also I've started a daily blog as a way of self therapy I don't know if any of you would want to read something like that I honestly don't really know why you would and it's kind of giving me a little anxiety to post this on here even though both of them are anonymous but I don't know maybe some of you are feeling the same way that I am and can relate or maybe it'll just be entertain to you but either way if you would like to check it out its.

.


End file.
